<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Life by The_Plaid_Slytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789616">A New Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin'>The_Plaid_Slytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:23:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is pregnant. This is not supposed to happen, but he and Geralt must deal with it anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Heart Attack Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts">BiffElderberry</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier slumped back on the bed, willing the nausea to go away. It didn't listen, of course, but was still there, churning his belly as though he were on a ship at sea. It had started a week or so ago, and it hadn't let up since. </p><p>Whatever he did or didn't do, whatever he ate or didn't eat, he still woke up sick. It wasn't a hangover—he'd stopped drinking entirely because that had made him the sickest of anything he did. It couldn't be anything he had eaten because he was now eating the blandest food the inn he was currently living at had to offer. </p><p>Most days, if he was truly lucky, he would be able to drag himself out of bed to perform in the evening before crawling exhausted right back where he started. The fatigue brought on by even that exertion put him right to sleep. </p><p>He couldn't live like this. He couldn't work like this, and if he was dying, well, then he wanted to do something to secure his legacy and whatnot. Write some final ballads to be performed posthumously by a few carefully chosen successors and get someone to record his own tragic story, of course. Have his named carved on some building at Oxenfurt so that future generations of students would ask each other "Who was Jaskier anyway?" </p><p>But first, he would go see if a healer could do anything about it. Because as splendid a death as that would have been, he did rather like living. </p><p>**</p><p>The healer's name was Mariela and she lived in a cottage just outside the village. It was a chilly walk wrapped in his cloak against the fall breeze and by the time he reached her his swollen feet were aching. </p><p>She took one look at him and waved him into a back room. </p><p>"I came to see if I was dying," Jaskier informed her as he took his cloak off. </p><p>"You aren't dying," she said. "Lie back. Unbutton your doublet." </p><p>"I'm not?" His fingers worked at the buttons (the ones he could do up—he'd been leaving the bottom few undone lately). "Because, you see, I really can't keep any food down. And I need food to live. And I'm too tired to do much of anything. I do my best work in the evenings, but I can barely stay awake past—" She pressed on his belly, which had been bloated lately. </p><p>"It will pass," she murmured. She spread her hand wide over his abdomen and muttered something. There was a flash of light and Jaskier felt a jolt of not unpleasant warmth.</p><p>"You're pregnant," she said, standing up.</p><p>"What?" Jaskier sat up and winced. "But that's not possible."</p><p>"Men do get pregnant," she said, eyebrow raised. "It's not impossible, especially when you are so receptive to magic."</p><p>"Receptive—I'm not—But he said he couldn't—" </p><p>She gave a mirthless snort of laughter. "Of course he did." </p><p>"You don't understand." Jaskier stood, pulling his shirt down. "He's a Witcher. They're sterile." </p><p>She regarded him levelly. "Are you certain it was him, then?"</p><p>Jaskier looked down. "Yes." He could see it as though it was yesterday, though, obviously it had been about four months ago. He'd never even <i>hoped</i> for this much from Geralt, but somehow, Geralt's reserves had been felled by the beast that had actually had Jaskier in its jaws—well, not quite in its jaws, but close to it. Close enough that Jaskier had been able to say how he could feel its hot breath and its slavering fangs when he turned the encounter into a song.</p><p>What had happened next had not made its way into the song.  </p><p>He hadn't expected Geralt to respond as he did. When they were back at the inn, he'd stayed close to him, even putting his arm around him as they'd sat at their table in the corner while some other bard had performed. (Jaskier had been somewhat annoyed by this but he wouldn't have wanted to leave Geralt's side when he was being so agreeably clingy.)</p><p>He'd kissed the side of his neck first, as though wanting to breathe deep of him and savor his scent. Then he'd kissed his way down to the collar of his doublet, pushing it aside so he could nibble on Jaskier's collarbone.</p><p>"Geralt," Jaskier hissed.</p><p>"Shh. Stop talking for once and let me do this to you."</p><p>And so Jaskier had kept his jaw shut and let Geralt lead him upstairs and fuck him senseless. </p><p>The next morning, whatever had gotten into Geralt had apparently gotten out—they'd kissed quite contentedly in bed as morning dawned, but by the time they'd gotten up and dressed, he could practically see Geralt's ardor cooling. </p><p>It had been so painfully awkward being avoided that Jaskier had remained at the inn and let Geralt go on ahead. </p><p>"So, you're absolutely positive it was a Witcher. You have much dealings with Witchers?"</p><p>"Well, with one Witcher in particular." Jaskier grimaced. "I've had much dealings with him."  </p><p>"Well," she said, standing, "there are ways of getting hold of Witchers." </p><p>"I know." Jaskier rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I'll manage." </p><p>She gave him a sad smile, which he almost resented before he remembered she was only trying to help. "Thank you," he said.</p><p>"If you need anything, you have only to ask." </p><p>Jaskier assured her he would, and made his way back to his inn, still processing what he'd been told. He'd certainly never thought this would be a possible consequence of his night with Geralt. Witchers being sterile had been pretty convincing; Geralt had mentioned it even before they'd slept together, and he'd never breathed a word about precautions when they had. Jaskier supposed it was possible he'd been too caught up in the moment, as Jaskier had been, but that didn't seem much like Geralt. </p><p>Somehow, knowing what the cause of it was relieved his nausea. He climbed the stairs to his room, not even acknowledging any of the other inhabitants of the inn. He would see about performing tonight, but he needed some time alone first.</p><p>He didn't know how to feel about having a baby, especially not Geralt's baby. Especially not without Geralt around. He was sure he'd run into Geralt again; he always seemed to. But it would be significantly more awkward with this reminder; if he met Geralt with a baby on his hip, he'd have to explain where it had come from. </p><p>In which case he'd just have to try to avoid Geralt. </p><p>Jaskier sighed. He'd also have to make some money. Which meant he would have to perform tonight. In that case, he decided, a nap was in order. Maybe then he'd actually make it to midnight. </p><p>**</p><p>In the next few weeks, Jaskier carved out a sort of routine for himself. He had to vary his repertoire to justify his staying at one inn, but the proprietor, Tarek, seemed pleased to have a steady gig. Jaskier had gathered that few bards came this way. And there didn't seem to be much going on in this town to draw the crowds elsewhere. Jaskier wondered if he might stay on for the remainder of his pregnancy and even after he had the baby. It seemed like a nice place and the villagers were as free with their coins as they could reasonably be. He might even move out of the inn into a… house? Or something? </p><p>"So, I suppose we're keeping it," he said aloud. Mariela had offered him the option to be rid of it, of course, and he'd declined, saying he needed to think about it. Now that he had thought about it, he supposed he had his answer. </p><p>He was glad of these weeks without the pressure to go anywhere because it allowed him to think about what to do. If he was honest with himself, Jaskier had to admit he had never had a settled life; he'd never wanted it. But it was no way to raise a child. </p><p>He would have to start saving, if he was to raise the child himself, without Geralt to depend upon. Especially if he wanted to avoid going home. Which he certainly did. Things would have to have been dire indeed for him to think about going home.</p><p>"Well, you can do it, Jaskier," he told himself. "You've been taking well enough care of your own self so far." </p><p>His nausea was beginning to fade and his fatigue was no longer so overpowering. He still felt bloated, and he felt <i>something</i> when he prodded his belly. It helped that he knew exactly when the child had been conceived, as Mariela was able to tell him an exact date he could expect it to come. That gave him time to prepare. Jaskier may not have always been good at preparing but it couldn't be too difficult to learn in the few months he had left. Plenty of time. </p><p>The crossroads inn got enough turnover in business that Tarek hadn't asked him to leave yet, and Jaskier was furiously writing new songs. As his nausea left him, he felt a curious increase in vim and vigor. It made him frightfully productive. If them at home could see him now! Yes, he was pregnant and unmarried, an itinerant bard who literally had to sing for his supper as his brother Endrew had so cleverly tried to mock him, but he was writing reams of excellent material.</p><p>If most of them were sad love songs, well—many of the greatest musical geniuses had gone through heartbreak after heartbreak. This was a long, proud tradition. </p><p>And perhaps there were hormones at play. Just a few. </p><p>That was his routine: rising at a reasonable hour to write and then taking an improving stroll through the village followed by lunch and a nap before playing in the common room. It was a routine that suited him well, though he was conscious that it was only temporary. Things would change once he actually had the baby. </p><p>It was on one of those improving walks that his pleasant routine came to a crashing end. Jaskier had been to market to buy some peaches—he'd craved nothing like peaches when a person fell into step beside him.</p><p>Jaskier had been in the village long enough that he recognized most of its inhabitants, and strangers never stayed long. It was near a crossroads, but not a particularly busy one, especially not this time of year. There was no reason for anyone passing through not to go quickly on their way. </p><p>"Allow me to carry your bag. A man in your condition should not be exerting himself."</p><p>The flash of black had made Jaskier freeze; he only knew one person who wore all black. But it wasn't Geralt. It wasn't even a Witcher; the favorite color was the only thing he had in common with Geralt.</p><p>"Are those peaches? I love a good peach." </p><p>"Yes." He shifted his sack out of the man's reach. "And I can manage just fine, thank you. I'm not in any sort of condition." He hadn't exactly been trying to hide it, but he didn't talk about it either. He had an odd feeling that getting pregnant by a Witcher was something he shouldn't spread about. </p><p>"My apologies." The man bowed grandly. "My name is Ranier." He wore a long black robe and had rings on his fingers. His hands hadn't seen much physical work. So, nothing like Geralt.  </p><p>Jaskier declined to introduce himself and continued steadily on his way. The problem was, his sack was heavy and Ranier had a long stride. </p><p>"Forgive me for my forwardness. I have a gift, you see. Foresight, the ability to see things about people they haven't realized yet. It's gotten me in trouble a fair time or few." He laughed. </p><p>Jaskier did not. </p><p>"I do hope I haven't told you anything you don't already know. The little one." </p><p>"I am with child," Jaskier said stiffly. </p><p>"And the sire is not in the picture?" </p><p>Jaskier did not respond. </p><p>"I understand it can be painful. Some of my colleagues are far more tactful than I. I never know the right things to say, especially as I often know more about people than they are comfortable telling me. This sort of thing is very difficult to filter out." </p><p>"I expect so." </p><p>They had reached the door of the inn and Ranier opened it for him. "I'm staying here, too. I arrived this morning. I sensed that someone was here who needed my help." </p><p>"I hope you find them soon." Jaskier crossed the common room as briskly as possible and climbed the stairs to his room. Once inside, he locked the door. </p><p>He was not as happy to have a sack of peaches as he had been when he'd bought them. </p><p>He spent a nervous and supper-free afternoon and early evening in his room before taking up his lute and descending to the common room. Ranier was there as he'd expected him to be, sitting in the table in the corner. He raised his glass to Jaskier, and Jaskier averted his eyes. Why did it have to be that table? So many bittersweet memories wrapped up in that table. Of course, it hadn't been that table exactly, but… there was something about the corner. </p><p>He barely realized what he was playing; he knew he wasn't up to his usual standards, but he could feel Ranier's dark eyes burning into him. The mood in the room was not an enthusiastic one, and he gave up early. A plan was beginning to brew in his mind. </p><p>He was halfway up the narrow staircase when Ranier came up behind him.</p><p>"I didn't mean to startle you," he said. </p><p>"Well, you're doing a fine job of it." </p><p>Ranier smiled. It was disarming how unlike a sinister smile it was. Everything about his manner was telling every rational part of Jaskier that he was not to be trusted. And he wasn't about to trust him. But he could see how easily someone could. How easily Jaskier at some point in his life might have done. </p><p>If he hadn't just vowed to himself that he would take care of himself… </p><p>"I only wanted to let you know you have an ally in me if you need it. The people I work with… well, we are familiar with the sort of person you've been associating with. We know how dangerous he is."</p><p>"So do I." Jaskier looked at Ranier squarely. "And I'm through associating with him, if that matters." </p><p>Ranier's gaze lingered downward, on Jaskier's middle. "I'm glad to hear it. Who knows what a Witcher could be capable of if…" He shook his head. "Well, never mind. The offer stands if you'd like to take it. You know where to find me."</p><p>Jaskier said nothing. He waited for Ranier to pass him and go into his room before he let himself into his own and locked the door. </p><p>"We're leaving tonight," he said quietly. He didn't know when he'd slipped into the habit of talking to the baby. It was silly, and he also wouldn't have put it past Ranier to be listening at the keyhole. </p><p>He didn't know what Ranier wanted with him, but it wasn't good. And he wasn't going to wait to find out. </p><p>He packed everything, which wasn't much—he was used to carrying it all on his back, even if he wasn't used to being pregnant. He waited until the sounds of voices from below died, and then waited an hour more. The moon was past its highest point when he crept out into the yard. He felt a bit guilty for leaving like a thief in the night; he had left enough money to cover his stay and then some, and as he passed Mariela's cottage, he slipped a note under the door. </p><p>He didn't tell her where he was going; even that didn't feel safe, plus he didn't know. But she was about the only person in town he felt he could trust, which meant he was reluctant to involve her. If Witchers were supposed to be sterile, then the child Jaskier was carrying was something unusual. He had to go somewhere where he could not be connected to Geralt, where he could take care of his child in peace.</p><p>But not home. Never home.</p><p>**</p><p>Geralt stared at the inn and the rusty sign that hung above its door. </p><p>It didn't look promising, but he needed a bed for the night and a meal and this would do as well as anything. </p><p>"Ah, a Witcher," said the man behind the bar once he'd stepped into the dingy common room. He didn't seem angry, which made a welcome change. "You might be nice compensation. We just lost our entertainment." </p><p>"I'm not entertainment," Geralt said, but the man didn't seem to be listening.</p><p>"You missed him by days, left without so much as a by your leave. My entertainment of two months, gone just like that." He banged the bar. "What do you think of that?" </p><p>Geralt grunted. "Very inconsiderate of him, then." </p><p>"Exactly. Silly bard. But people might want to see a Witcher. They've heard enough about Witchers from that bard's songs. And another thing—" </p><p>Geralt tuned out the innkeeper. It didn't have to be Jaskier. Other bards did sing about Witchers. </p><p>"Witcher?"</p><p>Geralt blinked, realizing he'd been asked a question. </p><p>"I was wondering if you knew the bard. He sang a lot about witchers."</p><p>"Oh." Geralt cleared his throat. "Maybe. A room for the night." He reached into his money pouch for some coin. He needed to not think about Jaskier, especially not about they circumstances in which they'd been parted. </p><p>When Geralt got to his room, he realized (of course) that the bard had indeed been Jaskier. The room still smelled like him. And something else he couldn't place. Some other person. Two others, actually: one complete stranger and one person—one not-quite-a-person—who was a little bit like Geralt and a little bit like Jaskier. </p><p>Geralt opened the door and stuck his head out into the hall. The smell of the stranger was stronger here. He could trace it to a room at the end of the hall, but it was faint. Whoever had left the smell had been here the same time as Jaskier but was gone now. It was burnt smell—old magic that had since faded. A magic user.  </p><p>Why would someone be doing magic in Jaskier's room? </p><p>Geralt pounded back down the stairs without even having unstrapped his swords. "When did the bard leave?" </p><p>"Not a week ago. Left in the middle of the night." </p><p>That was odd. Extremely unlike Jaskier. "Did he have any debts?"</p><p>The man shook his head. "No. Didn't owe me a penny. And he left more money than he had to pay. Is he touched in the head?" </p><p>"A bit," Geralt said distractedly. He was scanning the common room for clues, but it was deserted. "Do you have any other guests? Who was staying in the room at the end of the hall?" </p><p>"Looked like a scholar type. He had money. Left about the same time as the bard—the day after and just as sudden. Seemed in quite a hurry."</p><p>"Did they ever speak that you saw?"</p><p>"A time or two maybe. I did wonder if they were something to each other." The man was eyeing Geralt suspiciously. "Romantic troubles?"</p><p>Geralt ignored this comment. "The bard… Which way did he go?" </p><p>"Couldn't tell you. I told you, he left in the night like he was running out on his bill, only he paid it."</p><p>"And was there anything you saw that might have called him away? A letter? A visitor?" </p><p>"No one but that scholar." The man paused. "You might go see Mariela. The healer. The bard had been to her a time or two. And she came here to see him." </p><p>Geralt turned. His mind was racing, but he kept coming back to… but it was impossible. "I won't be needing that room. You haven't anything to worry about; I didn't touch anything in it." </p><p>"Now, listen—" </p><p>Geralt let the door shut behind him, cutting off the innkeeper's protests. </p><p>He found the healer's house easily enough, and she did not look surprised to open the door to a witcher. </p><p>"Where is he?" </p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "I could be asking you the same question." </p><p>Geralt held back his first impulse for anger. "I need to know what's going on here." </p><p>She held the door open. "You might as well come in. I don't want to be shouting this in the street." </p><p>Geralt fidgeted on a chair as he waited for her to prepare and bring him tea. He hadn't asked for tea, but Mariela had insisted on it. </p><p>"Now," she said, sitting in front of him. "We can have a civilized conversation. What do you know?"</p><p>Geralt took a deep breath, bracing himself. "I know he was here for two months until he left town in the middle of the night a few days ago. No one seems to know where he went, but I would very much like to." </p><p>"And?" </p><p>Geralt sighed. "He's pregnant."</p><p>"You don't seem very surprised."</p><p>"Well, it can't be mine." </p><p>"He insisted it was."</p><p>"That isn't possible."</p><p>She shrugged. "All I'm saying is what he told me. He insisted he hadn't been with anyone else, and I don't see what reason he'd have to lie, especially if this is supposed to be impossible."</p><p>"Was there anyone else who might have been interested in him?" </p><p>"There was a man. He was dressed in all black. I didn't like the look of him myself, but he was perfectly polite. He came to see me after Jaskier left. And—"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"When the fellow left, I couldn't find the note Jaskier left me."</p><p>Geralt rose. "What was in the note?"</p><p>"Nothing of any importance. He just wrote that he was leaving and that he appreciated my help. I don't see what that man would have wanted with it. It didn't say where he was going."</p><p>"No," Geralt muttered. "He didn't want to read it. He wanted to track him."</p><p>**</p><p>Jaskier tried to keep his travel to the nighttime hours. It seemed safer that way, though it was awfully dark, and traveling by foot in his condition was becoming uncomfortable. It also didn't help that he had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there. And so, gradually, he had fallen back to traveling during daylight: he could see where he was going then.</p><p>He wanted Geralt. </p><p>It was only out of practical reasons that he thought this. Geralt usually knew what to do in situations like this, and Geralt would probably get the man in black to stop following him. Possibly by killing him, but Jaskier wasn't going to quibble over that. </p><p>He wasn't exactly sure Ranier was following him, but he was reasonably certain Rainer would have been annoyed to find Jaskier gone in the morning and probably wouldn't simply give up on whatever it was he wanted to do to Jaskier.</p><p>Or to his baby. </p><p>"Getting an early start on attracting danger," Jaskier said, as he slogged his way up a hill. He wasn't far from Falreft, and that was a large enough city that he felt he could reasonably hide. </p><p>He was just sitting down to rest when he heard the rider. </p><p>He knew it was stupid and wouldn't end wel, but he started to run nevertheless. The hoofbeats grew nearer and nearer and Jaskier veered off the path, crashing through the underbrush. Small branches tore at his clothes and hair and he stumbled on a tree root, pitching headlong to the ground when strong arms reached out and grabbed him.</p><p>"Jaskier." </p><p>His heart was racing with panic, and it took a moment to come back into himself and recognize who was here. </p><p>He let out an involuntary noise that definitely wasn't a sob. "Geralt." </p><p>Geralt also definitely wasn't pulling him close. Nor was Jaskier wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" The rumble of Geralt's voice was so pleasant to hear that Jaskier almost didn't want to pull away and answer, which would surely bring an end to their embrace. </p><p>"Well." He pulled back slightly and looked up at Geralt. "I seem to be pregnant, and it can't be anyone's fault but yours."</p><p>"Jaskier." Geralt released Jaskier. Yes, this was where it ended.</p><p>"I know it's impossible. Believe me. I've been through this over and over. Everyone keeps telling me it isn't possible, but Geralt, I haven't been with anyone else." </p><p>Geralt looked away. "I—" </p><p>"You don't believe me either."</p><p>Geralt sighed. "Fuck. I do believe you. But this makes no sense. Witchers can't father children." </p><p>"Well, maybe one never did before, but you seem to be special." </p><p>Geralt turned and took a few steps away. Jaskier tensed, but he didn't go far. He put his hands on his hips. "You're absolutely sure."</p><p>"I am absolutely sure." Jaskier couldn't exactly blame Geralt for being skeptical, but he was getting tired of saying it. "I didn't sleep with anyone for months before we were together. And I haven't been with anyone since. At all. Period." </p><p>Geralt said nothing for so long Jaskier began to get worried. </p><p>At last, he said, "Someone is looking for you."</p><p>A chill overcame Jaskier to have his suspicions confirmed. "I know."</p><p>"You'd better stay with me." Geralt offered his arm and Jaskier took it. He was tired from having walked for days, but it wasn't as though he <i>couldn't</i> walk. But none of that meant he wasn't going to take Geralt's arm. He was offering, after all. </p><p>As they made their way back to the road, Geralt told him about arriving at the village and looking for him. It was strangely heartwarming to think about Geralt looking for him, even though it sounded like he'd been brought to the village by pure coincidence. </p><p>"Have you seen anyone since you left the village?" Geralt asked. "Like that man who's looking for you or anyone who might be working with him?" </p><p>Jaskier shook his head. "That was why I left in the middle of the night. I think he might be following me, but I'm not sure."</p><p>"He is." Geralt gazed out at the road behind him. "He's tracking you, like I did. He's trying to stay out of your sight, but he's here."</p><p>Despite Geralt being right next to him, Jaskier began to feel a sense of dread. </p><p>"I'm going to Falreft," Jaskier said. "I thought I could hide there."</p><p>"I'm with you now," Geralt said. "But Falreft doesn't sound like such a bad idea." </p><p>"You can leave me there," Jaskier said easily. "I can take care of myself." </p><p>Geralt only grunted. "You'd better ride," he said, taking Roach's reins in his hand. He cleared his throat. "In your condition." </p><p>Jaskier only barely felt like he had a condition—he got winded somewhat more easily—but he wasn't going to turn down an offer to ride Roach. They came rarely if ever. Geralt even helped him mount up, which he was a bit wobbly to do by himself. </p><p>It was almost pleasant to ride through the sun-dappled woods with Geralt walking beside him. He had one hand on his sword, as though he expected to be attacked any moment. That put something of a damper on things and Jaskier couldn't shake the sense of nervousness and completely enjoy the ride. </p><p>"Do you think he might be watching?" Jaskier hazarded.</p><p>"I'm not sure. I don't know what we're dealing with, so I want to be careful."</p><p>It was evening when they reached the gates of Falreft. Geralt led them to an inn he was evidently familiar with from a previous stay because he appeared to know the proprietor.</p><p>"Two rooms," Geralt said, leading the way upstairs. "I want to give you your privacy, but I'll keep an eye on you." </p><p>Jaskier was watching him warily. "Thank you, Geralt." </p><p>"We'll talk later about this," he went on. "But you need your rest. You look dead on your feet."</p><p>He did need to rest, as much as he wouldn't have liked to admit it. </p><p>"Thank you," he said again. </p><p>Geralt only grunted.</p><p>**</p><p>Geralt waited until Jaskier was safely inside his room before he went into his own. He took a moment to orient himself to his surroundings. He could smell Jaskier in the next room, along with the extra unfamiliar layer his scent had taken on with pregnancy. </p><p>A child. His child.</p><p>He'd had no need to continually question Jaskier about whether he'd been with someone else. There was something about the scent that made it seem like his own child, even though it was impossible. </p><p>There was a lot he'd have to think about later—just his luck that letting Jaskier into his bed would have consequences like that. He'd thought he was doing enough by strenuously avoiding Jaskier the next morning, but that had not helped the fact there had already been a baby growing inside him. A baby Jaskier apparently, for some reason, intended to keep and raise. </p><p>Geralt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There were more pressing matters. Someone wanted Jaskier—or more likely, wanted their child. With no more witchers being made, and those that did exist seemingly unable to have children, Jaskier's child would be sought after indeed. He shook his head. He had to stop thinking of it as Jaskier's child. It was <i>their</i> child. </p><p>He was not going to let Jaskier leave the safety of his room; he brought him a tray for supper.</p><p>Jaskier seemed surprised, watching him warily from the bed. "I'm not an invalid. I was providing for myself just fine until now." </p><p>"I know. But until we find this person, I don't want you mixing with people in public."  </p><p>Jaskier raised an eyebrow. "You sound worried." </p><p>"Maybe I am." Geralt sat on the foot of his bed. "As much as I try not to be, I can't seem to help it."</p><p>Jaskier looked away, but he had the decency to blush. Geralt couldn't stop thinking about him. He'd never been able to stop thinking about him, even when he'd taken himself away. In fact, it had only gotten worse when he was parted from Jaskier. Those six months had been torture, Jaskier haunting his thoughts as he mindlessly killed monsters, waiting for the moment to come that he wouldn't be thinking about Jaskier. </p><p>Now, to be back so close with him… He was dangerously close to acting on those urges. </p><p>But he couldn't let his guard down. </p><p>"Now, tell me again about the man." </p><p>Geralt thought as Jaskier again told him everything he remembered. It wasn't much, but it didn't take a great leap of logic to conclude what was happening. </p><p>"Someone wants our child," he said. </p><p>If Jaskier noted the use of <i>our</i>, he said nothing. </p><p>"What are we going to do about it?" was all he said. </p><p>"I'll kill them."</p><p>Jaskier's eyes widened. "You don't—" </p><p>"I do have to. If they're going to harm you or our child, I can't allow that." </p><p>Jaskier gave him a hesitant smile. "You don't have to… well."</p><p>"We'll worry about that later." Geralt rose. "I'll be right next door. I want to give you privacy, but I won't be sleeping." </p><p>Jaskier gave him a wan smile and went back to his meal. "Good night, Geralt."</p><p>"Good night, Jaskier." </p><p>He didn't know what he'd do if he stayed the night in Jaskier's room. Not that he could make the situation worse—Jaskier was already pregnant. But the last thing Jaskier needed when setting out in the world with, of all things, a witcher baby, as the burden of an adult witcher. Their child wasn't even born yet and it was already attracting danger. The last thing Geralt wanted to do was attract even <i>more</i> danger to Jaskier and the baby. </p><p>He settled himself by the door and waited. He needed very little sleep and to sit up and watch over Jaskier was nothing. Especially when he was so certain something was going to happen. </p><p>It happened past midnight. Geralt had been wide awake, as ever, when he heard the noise and the cry from next door. He was through the door, sword in hand within seconds, but the corridor was pitch black. </p><p>Magically darkened. Even Geralt couldn't see through it. No one except the caster could. </p><p>"Jaskier!" he cried. At this point, he didn't care about stealth.</p><p>"Geralt!" Jaskier's voice was faint but audible. Geralt threw his shoulder against the door to Jaskier's room. He would have to compensate the innkeeper, but he would have bigger problems on his hands, what with one side of his inn now missing. The darkness extended to Jaskier's room, but Geralt could feel the cold wind from outside, which was why he was confident in flinging himself from the second floor. He rolled out of his fall, slamming into a snowbank. </p><p>He was on his feet instantly, trying to force his other senses to make up for his lost sense of sight. The darkness spell couldn't be this potent for very long for very far. He could track them by scent. </p><p>**</p><p>"You won't get away with this!" Jaskier could not see his kidnapper, but it seemed the thing to say. "Geralt is coming for you." </p><p>"Exactly," said the voice. It was the voice of the man from the inn, Ranier. This wasn't exactly surprising, but it did confirm that he'd been right to be suspicious of him. Jaskier was proud of himself. </p><p>"You won't pose a challenge to Geralt." Jaskier wasn't confident of this, considering he couldn't see. The total darkness was getting tiresome. </p><p>They were going down a flight of stairs somewhere, into a cellar of some sort. Jaskier found his sense of smell had been improving through his pregnancy. He could smell the dank dampness of the cellar as he was slammed into a corner. </p><p>Geralt would come. He was sure of it. The only problem was whether Geralt knew what he was walking into or whether there was some kind of trap waiting for him. </p><p>Jaskier waited until he heard the door shut somewhere about him. It was already dark, so he didn't mind being left alone down here. Ranier being gone was preferable, in fact, though Jaskier did not at all like the scuffling sounds coming from the walls. </p><p>He stood shakily. There had to be a way out of here without drawing Geralt into danger.</p><p>**</p><p>Geralt made his way down the street, ignoring the few people in the street wondering at the sudden darkness. Most of them were just lost drunks who would hopefully awaken in the morning ascribing it to a few too many cups of ale. </p><p>He was solely focused on following Jaskier's scent through the streets. He found the house easily enough and paused on the porch hesitating. He couldn't know how many people were in there, or what kind of backup they might have. He was just trying to figure out what to do when the door swung open with an ominous creek.</p><p>"Well," Geralt said to himself, "I'm never one to turn down an invitation." </p><p>He moved slowly and cautious through the hall, sword drawn, a spell ready at his fingertips. </p><p>"I've been waiting for you, Geralt of Rivia." The darkness faded immediately. Geralt blinked once, but he didn't need any time to adjust. The black-robed figure was exactly as Jaskier had described. They were in some sort of workroom. Geralt did not want to look too closely at it; there were too many unpleasant-looking instruments that he didn't want to think about being anywhere near Jaskier and the baby. </p><p>"Who are you?" he growled.</p><p>"My name is Ranier, as I told your friend."</p><p>"And you're trying to do what exactly?" </p><p>"I thought that should have been obvious."</p><p>Geralt grimaced. "Humor me."</p><p>"I would have thought you would welcome this. Your kind is endangered. This… child… will be the first new witcher in—"</p><p>"And how do you know it's a witcher?" </p><p>"I don't. But I will, as soon as I'm done here."</p><p>Geralt snorted. "Fat lot of good that'll do you. First new witcher and you cut it open to see how it ticks?" </p><p>"And therein may lie the secret to making more. Wouldn't you rather bear the child of another witcher? Or have another witcher bear yours? Instead of this… person." </p><p>He leveled his sword at the man. "Let him go." </p><p>"Your concern is very touching. But I think we both see why I can't do that."</p><p>"Who are you working for?"</p><p>"No one. I am my own man. Neither the mage's council nor any other group has dominion over me." His smile was, unsurprisingly, quite mad. "They said my methods went too far even for them. But that will change, I'm sure, when I present them with exactly how a Witcher managed to conceive a child. Even if there's something special about this bard, I suppose he can be kept alive for future use."</p><p>Geralt lunged forward. He knew in some part of his mind that he wasn't acting rationally, but the idea of something like that being done to Jaskier… he could never allow it, even if he had to kill every person who stood in his way. </p><p>"That's not very nice," Ranier said. "I think you ought to stay right there." </p><p>Geralt found himself slammed and pinned to the ground by an unseen force, mid-lunge. His sword clattered across the floor. "You are far less enthusiastic than I expected. A pity. That means you'll just have to stay right here while I work."</p><p>**</p><p>Jaskier had made his way across the room and up the stairs, impressed at how easily he was able to navigate the darkness. Was this from the baby? Was this what it was like for Geralt all the time?</p><p>If it was, he could see why Geralt disliked unpleasant odors so strongly—and he remembered with a pleasant shiver, why Geralt had seemed to enjoy the smell of Jaskier himself. </p><p>It was half painful to remember their slow lovemaking and feeling Geralt press his nose to Jaskier's throat. He had said nothing for much of the time they'd been together, but Jaskier hadn't needed him to. And that was when they'd made their child.</p><p>Jaskier rested a hand on his belly as he paused at the top of the stairs, gripping the bannister tightly in his other hand. The door was locked, which wasn't surprising. The last thing he wanted was to be knocked backwards down the stairs by Ranier's return, though he wanted to surprise him.</p><p>"I really don't have any other choice," he told the baby, feeling it kick lightly in response. "We have to save your papa." </p><p>At that moment, the darkness vanished. Jaskier blinked, waiting for his eyes to adjust so he would be certain he wasn't imagining it. The light in the basement was dim enough that he didn't need much time for his eyes to adjust, but he'd been plunged into total darkness for so long, even a bit of light was confusing. </p><p>The baby kicked steadily as if it knew what was going on outside.</p><p>"Brace yourself," Jaskier said. "I think he'll be coming back soon."</p><p>It was only a few moments later that the door opened. Jaskier lowered his shoulder and lunged forward, slamming hard into Ranier. He tripped over his long robes (very impractical, Jaskier though, even if the effect was very effective) and fell backwards. Jaskier fell with him, which he hadn't been counting. At the last moment, he somehow turned himself mid-air so he didn't fall on his belly. </p><p>Still enjoying a newfound burst of agility, Jaskier dodged to the side, only staggering a little bit. </p><p>"Geralt!" he shouted. There was no response. But, if it wasn't his imagination, he thought he might be able to smell him… </p><p>"You've gone completely potty," he muttered. "Pregnancy has made you potty—and you're talking to yourself." </p><p>But he had a fifty percent chance of going in the right direction, and the direction of Geralt's scent was as good a one as any.</p><p>**</p><p>Geralt did everything he knew to break an enchantment. He recited counterspells in his head, thought very hard about moving, and pictured various scenarios such as a bolt of lightning shooting down from the sky to hit Ranier. </p><p>"Geralt!" He tensed—or at least, he would have if he could have moved. Jaskier's voice didn't sound too frightened, and it was getting closer. If Ranier was with him, surely he would sound more concerned for himself than for Geralt. </p><p><i>Jaskier!</i> He imagined shouting it. <i>Jaskier! Jaskier!</i></p><p>The door to the room slammed open. "Oh, Geralt. Thank God. Come, let's get out of here. Ranier is a little indisposed; I think he may be unconscious—" Jaskier paused. "Geralt, are you all right?"</p><p>
  <i>Do I look all right?</i>
</p><p>"You don't seem all right. Why aren't you getting up?" Jaskier crouched down and touched his arm, which would have made him shiver if he could have. He wanted Jaskier to touch him more. Bizarrely, this was the first time he'd had a chance to get a truly good look at him—his small round belly was tempting, too; he longed to touch or kiss it, to try to feel his child move.</p><p>His child. His child. <i>Their</i> child. </p><p>He wished he could tell Jaskier to run, to save himself and the baby.</p><p>The door opened again. Ranier looked somewhat rumpled, Geralt was glad to see. Whatever Jaskier had done to him obviously had annoyed and inconvenienced him, which was immensely satisfying. </p><p>"No matter," Ranier said. "I wanted you here anyway, so you could see—" He raised his hand, but they never found out what they were supposed to see. </p><p>"No!" Jaskier had lunged forward, hand outstretched. There was a sudden bang and a flash of light and rush of air. Geralt suddenly found himself able to move, and scrambled to his feet. </p><p>"Jaskier!" he shouted.</p><p>"I'm here." Jaskier was at his side instantly, and Geralt thrust him behind him, raising his sword defensively</p><p>The smoke cleared to reveal a smashed laboratory and Ranier slammed into a corner. A trickle of blood ran down his forehead.</p><p>"Did I… do that?" Jaskier asked. </p><p>Geralt said nothing. "Maybe," he said at last. "He's not dead if that makes you feel any better. We'll leave him for the local authorities. Yen's people will know what to do with him." He sheathed his sword, cast an immobility spell on Ranier—see how he liked it—and left, gripping Jaskier's hand almost too tightly. </p><p>Once they were out in the street, he did what he had fantasized about doing the whole time he was immobile. He pulled Jaskier in his arms and squeezed him tightly. </p><p>"I am never letting you out of my sight again," he murmured. </p><p>Jaskier was shaking slightly against him. He pulled back and kissed him. "It's all right."</p><p>"I know." Jaskier took a deep, bracing breath. "Better see to him before he wakes up."</p><p>"We won't have to worry about him for a while. He isn't going anywhere until I dismiss the spell." </p><p>"Well…" Jaskier cast his gaze aside. "I expect we should get out of here as soon as possible, then. We may be in some sort of trouble for destroying that inn." </p><p>"We didn't destroy the inn." </p><p>"Try telling that to the innkeeper." He gave Geralt an admonishing look in the dim dawn light. "You need to learn a thing or two about dealing with people. Or you'll need to keep me around to deal with all the people for you." </p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes, but he just pulled Jaskier close again. That was all that mattered, having him close. He would let Jaskier prattle on about whatever for as long as he liked. He wasn't going to get tired of it anytime soon. At least not for a few hours.</p><p>**</p><p>By the time Jaskier was finished charming him, the innkeeper was apologizing profusely for the poor quality of his walls. Geralt had even left him some money for repairs, which he called the rest of their bill. </p><p>"I feel good about that," Jaskier said as they left the city. He was on Roach again, Geralt walking beside them. He had a hand on his sword, as though expecting a threat at any moment. "That was a good deed. I want you to be known as a doer of good deeds if you're going to be a father. I think that public image is just fantastic: Geralt of Rivia. Loving father. Doting romantically attached person. Slayer of menacing beasts. That's a friend of humanity right there."  </p><p>"I don't think—" Geralt began, but he stopped again. "I still can't say I know what to do about this." </p><p>"Neither do I," Jaskier admitted. "But I figure it can't be that difficult. Lots of people manage it. Our own parents did."</p><p>Geralt grunted.</p><p>"You're probably right. But I figure at least we can manage better than they can. That was the last thing I was going to do, go home." He glanced at Geralt warily. "I didn't tell you about that, did I?" </p><p>"I know they're nobility." </p><p>"That's the least of it." He paused. "They weren't happy about my leaving home to become a bard. They thought it was disgraceful." </p><p>"Nothing of the sort," Geralt said. Jaskier thought he might have been being facetious, but he appreciated the support regardless. </p><p>"Well, they thought that for some reason. They still do. I believe my father's last words to me included some variant of I should <i>never darken his doorway again</i> or <i>come crawling back</i>. Something to that effect. All those clichés."</p><p>"Well, you know I haven't got anywhere to take you." </p><p>Jaskier sighed, the reins going slack in his hands. "I'm not asking for that. I'm not asking for anything, actually." </p><p>Geralt frowned. His pause was very pregnant. Jaskier felt justified in using that particular cliché in the privacy of his own head. "Jaskier, if you don't want… me, I'll leave you. I want you and the baby to be safe because I care about you."</p><p>"Geralt, when they made you a witcher, did they do something to your common sense?" </p><p>Geralt looked up at him, yellow eyes wide. Jaskier decided if Geralt wasn't going to reply, then he ought to continue. </p><p>"I've done everything to make clear—at least, in my view—that I want you. I want you as a provider for our child, and I want you… I just want you. You're the one who seems confused about that point."</p><p>Geralt stopped walking. Roach stopped, too, and Jaskier slid from the saddle.</p><p>"I'm not confused at all," Geralt said firmly. And then he kissed him. </p><p>They hadn't kissed like this since they'd been together to conceive their child. Now, Jaskier gave himself up to Geralt just as he had that night. Geralt seemed to savor kissing him, letting his hands move from Jaskier's face to his neck, to his shoulders. Then his mouth followed, making Jaskier shiver. It hasn't been his imagination: he really was more sensitive now.</p><p>"Geralt," he said quietly. </p><p>Geralt went on doing what he was doing. His hands went to Jaskier's buttons. </p><p>"Geralt," he said, a bit more strongly. "Should we really be doing this in the middle of the road? Besides," he added, "I'm getting a bit cold. If we're going to camp, I'd like a fire." </p><p>"Oh." Geralt looked quite dazed, his pupils wide. Jaskier had never seen him like that. He definitely wanted to see this expression again, but perhaps more ideally in a private room with a locked door. "You're probably right." He stepped back, seeming reluctant. Jaskier liked that he looked reluctant. "I think we've gone far enough. We can probably make camp." </p><p>They went a little way until Geralt spotted a clearing he deemed safe. Then he made Jaskier sit on the most comfortable rock he could find while he prepared camp. Jaskier cautiously decided to fill the silence by strumming his lute. Almost immediately, the baby began kicking enthusiastically. He'd already become quite confident it would like music. It always responded this way to songs, though Jaskier didn't want to bother Geralt's concentration now by signing. </p><p>"Would you like to feel our child?" he asked. "I think you should be able to. And it likes to hear me play."</p><p>"It likes to—" Geralt began in disbelief, but he knelt next to the rock Jaskier was sitting on and extended his hand. As soon as Geralt touched his belly, the baby's kicks became stronger and more… targeted. It couldn't just have been Jaskier's imagination. Geralt moved his hand and the baby followed.</p><p>"It knows who you are."</p><p>Geralt looked up in alarm. "I'm not—" </p><p>"Don't worry. It likes you. You're its father." </p><p>"I told you I didn't know what I was doing." </p><p>"And I told you neither did I." Jaskier caught Geralt's hand and kissed it. "We'll make it work somehow. I might write a very successful song that makes us loads of money and we can live like kings off royalties for the rest of our lives. What? It could happen." </p><p>"You'd be alone a lot of the time," Geralt said. "I have to work, and I couldn't bring you with me if we have a child." </p><p>"Perhaps not at first," Jaskier said cautiously. "But babies are portable, you know. And if this child <i>does</i> turn out to be like you, you'll probably want to do something about it." </p><p>Geralt sighed. "If they're a witcher, I'll have to teach them. Something at least. They'll have powers they won't know how to control."</p><p>Jaskier took Geralt's hand again and laid it on his belly. "And I think you'll do a wonderful job." </p><p>Geralt gave him a small mouth twitch that was almost a smile. He would take that.</p><p>**</p><p>Deciding where to go next was easy for Geralt. They would go to Yennefer. She would know what to do. Or if she didn't, they could figure it out together. </p><p>She was still living on the coast, and, as Geralt had already sent her a message, she was apparently expecting them. </p><p>"What did you manage to do to him this time?" she said when she opened the door. </p><p>"It wasn't intentional," Geralt said. He gripped Jaskier's hand, and Jaskier could practically feel the flow of reassurance. "But that doesn't mean it's not wanted." </p><p>Yen stepped aside. "Make yourselves at home. I have plenty of room. And I expected you. You'll probably need help in the end." </p><p>Jaskier eyed her suspiciously, especially because Geralt was nodding. </p><p>"Jaskier," he said, "how were you planning to get it out?" </p><p>Jaskier blanched. "I thought… I sort of thought… I thought men getting pregnant wasn't exactly rare."</p><p>"But they usually need magical assistance," Yen finished. "Don't worry. I've done it before." </p><p>Jaskier relaxed, but only barely. He had indeed thought of how the baby was going to get out, but he hadn't thought about it that deeply. He'd had more pressing matters to worry about, like being kidnapped and figuring out how to provide for himself and his child. </p><p>Yennefer was leading them upstairs, and Jaskier took the time to admire the house. </p><p>"I do appreciate your taste in decoration." </p><p>She shrugged. "It's not my taste. This town's former magistrate was being menaced by a demon. I rid him of it. He was so grateful he gave me his house." </p><p>"Really?" asked Geralt. </p><p>"He had to go to the capital very quickly after being exorcised," she clarified. "I don't think he'll be back for some time, and it would be a pity to let the place stay empty." She smiled. "People like having a mage about. No one's complained."</p><p>"Well, we're glad you're here," Jaskier said. </p><p>She paused in front of a door. "One room?" </p><p>"One room," Geralt confirmed, making Jaskier's heart soar. This would never get old. </p><p>"Well, there's plenty of room if you change your mind." She smiled. "It's a nice place. You'll be happy here. Geralt said you've been through a lot. You deserve a break." </p><p>Jaskier was waiting for the catch, but there didn't seem to be one. </p><p>**</p><p>The next few weeks were the closest Geralt had ever been to bliss. Yennefer occasionally needed his help in her work, but there were enough protective enchantments on the house that he knew Jaskier was safe when they left him alone. Jaskier had gone back to writing songs—he was trying to write something about what he called Geralt's daring rescue of him and their baby, but Geralt rejected every version he presented to him. </p><p>As Jaskier's pregnancy advanced, Geralt spent more time at home. (He was not hovering, as Yen often implied.) Jaskier had mostly had an easy pregnancy, which meant that the last few weeks were even more unbearable, with Jaskier waddling everywhere, when his swollen feet were not propped up on a footstool Geralt promptly fetched when he wished to sit somewhere different. </p><p>"I'll be fine," he said, strumming lazily at his lute. "You've got to go with Yen."</p><p>"I don't have to do anything." </p><p>"You should go with Yen. A chimera isn't going to get rid of itself. Besides, I won't be alone. This house has reams of servants." </p><p>Geralt left reluctantly and thought of nothing but Jaskier the entire time he was away.</p><p>"You've got it bad," Yen told him as he cleaned chimera guts off his sword. </p><p>"The baby could come any day now. I need to get back to him. So get your potion supplies and let's go."</p><p>Yennefer laughed. "I think you have a bit more time. We'd have word if his labor started. I am a mage, remember? It isn't like we need to ride all the way back."</p><p>He said nothing more, but he wasn't totally happy. He wouldn't be totally happy until he was next to Jaskier.</p><p>Happy. Was he happy? </p><p>"You really do have it bad," Yennefer repeated. "It would be almost sickening if I didn't like the both of you."</p><p>Geralt grunted. </p><p>**</p><p>Jaskier had told Geralt it was all right for him to go but as soon as he left, he wished he'd come back. It was lonely without him, and Jaskier wanted Geralt like never before. He'd taken himself in hand, but it was nowhere near the same. </p><p>When he heard Geralt's boots on the stairs, he abandoned his song. When Geralt appeared in the doorway, Jaskier already had his shirt off (he had had to abandon his favorite doublets for a loosely laced pair of breeches and one of Geralt's shirts). He could feel Geralt's eyes on him.</p><p>"You've been in my things."</p><p>"My shirts don't fit." He began unlacing his breeches. "And I want you to fuck me."</p><p>Geralt paused as though he was about to protest and moved forward, stripping off his armor. "You might rather I had a bath first." </p><p>"We could fuck in the bath." </p><p>Jaskier stepped closer. "I like that idea." </p><p>It was a wonderful idea. Yen had chosen houses wisely; the bathtub was more than big enough for the both of them, and while Jaskier was fond of bathing Geralt, he much preferred being in the tub <i>with</i> him. They did bathe each other at first, but then Geralt pretended to work out Jaskier's true motives for joining him. </p><p>With the water kept magically warm and the weight off his feet, it was the best Jaskier had felt in ages, and he could easily get into a good position for Geralt to fuck him. </p><p>Geralt was gentle, holding Jaskier's hips as though he was somehow fragile. Jaskier had thought about arguing, but had decided just to let him have the moment. He moved slowly in and out of Jaskier, threatening to drive him mad, but he came without Geralt even getting a hand on his cock. </p><p>"I'll fuck you," Geralt said, as they dried himself off, "but once you're able to get in a comfortable position, you're going to fuck me."</p><p>Jaskier's cock twitched, even though it had just been exercised. "Is that a promise?" </p><p>Geralt just made the most delicious grunting noise and kissed him. This led directing to another round on the bed, which left Jaskier tingling all over. </p><p>This proved to be the best idea he'd ever had, if he said so himself, especially for the feeling of lying beside a nice clean, sweet-smelling Geralt afterward. </p><p>"I wrote another draft of the ballad," Jaskier said, yawning lazily.</p><p>"Hmm." Geralt was quiet for a moment, rubbing Jaskier's belly. It felt good. "Could you make it not about us?" </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"An imaginary bard and his imaginary witcher." </p><p>"Ah!" Jaskier slid closer. "You mean the following story is fictional. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidence?" </p><p>Geralt grinned. Jaskier had never seen Geralt grin before. "That sounds like a plan."</p><p>**</p><p>Jaskier finished his ballad the next day. Not having to adhere to reality meant he could spice things up significantly. He spent the next week creating the perfect fictional story and had just put the finishing touches on it when his waters broke. </p><p>Yennefer had him in the bed practically before the ink was dry on his song and sent Geralt to fetch a midwife from the village. </p><p>"It's all right," she said soothingly, stroking his hair. "You'll be all right." </p><p>Jaskier still had not managed to ask her how she planned to get the baby out. He decided to go on doing so. </p><p>**</p><p>Geralt was pacing. He didn't know what else to do, and he didn't want to be in the birthing room. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his child enter the world, but he couldn't stand the thought of being there while something happened to Jaskier.</p><p>"He'll be all right," Yen had told him. "He won't feel any pain because of me, and the midwife will know what she's doing. She's delivered babes born of men before." </p><p>That had been little comfort. Out in the wider world, Geralt comforted himself with the thought that he could protect Jaskier. He couldn't protect him from this.</p><p>"You're going to wear a hole in my carpet."</p><p>Geralt smiled grimly. "I thought it was the magistrate's carpet."</p><p>"I've come to think of it as mine."</p><p>It was only when he turned fully that he saw her. </p><p>"I've got someone for you to meet." </p><p>What Yen was holding was small. So small. It was wrapped in a blanket that made it look even smaller. And then she handed it to Geralt. </p><p>"It's a girl," Yen said. </p><p>"Do you know if she's…?" He swallowed hard, unable to look at his daughter. "Do you know what she is?"</p><p>Yennefer held his gaze levelly. "She's a baby."</p><p>"What kind of baby?" </p><p>"A cute one." She sighed at his glare. "It's too early to tell for sure, but if Jaskier's any indication, I would say she's inherited no small amount of your powers. Don't think I don't know what happened back in Falreft." </p><p>"Hmm." Geralt found himself swaying, unconsciously rocking the babe. He'd tried to avoid thinking about Jaskier's desperate burst of power and what it might mean. </p><p>Geralt looked down at the baby. She was asleep. That was all he could really see. Her eyes were closed, he was almost relieved to see.  </p><p>"Here." Yen handed him a bottle. "The midwife says he'll be able to feed her, but I made this to start her off. She said it sometimes comes in late." </p><p>Geralt was still staring at his daughter. Daughter. He would have to protect her, and raise her, and teach her. </p><p>Then, he eyes opened and she looked right at him. </p><p>"She's beautiful," he said.</p><p>Yen gave him a wry smile. </p><p>Geralt slipped into the bedroom. Jaskier was still asleep, so Geralt settled by the fire. His daughter was watching him closely; he unwrapped her carefully. Ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes. And gold-rimmed eyes. </p><p>"Geralt?" </p><p>"Right here." He rose and went to sit beside Jaskier on the bed. He looked somewhat dazed and pale but had propped himself up on pillows. "How are you feeling?" </p><p>"Yen made me drink something foul that put me to sleep." </p><p>"Blood replenisher." </p><p>"Ah. I didn't even realize I'd… lost that much blood."</p><p>Geralt's mind returned to the bundle of bloody sheets in the maid's arms. "Some." </p><p>"Well, I feel better now. I see you've met Mina."</p><p>"Is that what we decided on?" </p><p>"Unless you like something better."</p><p>"No. Almina is beautiful." He smiled. "And so are you." </p><p>"Very flattering. I'm sure I look like death."</p><p>"You don't." </p><p>Jaskier sighed. "We'll be here a while."</p><p>"That's fine." Geralt kissed him. "I don't mind it. I get plenty of work." </p><p>Jaskier snuggled closer, looking down at their daughter. "And you'll teach her everything she needs to know." </p><p>"And you'll teach her to sing and play the lute."</p><p>"I will?" </p><p>Geralt looked down at Jaskier in surprise. "Are you saying you wouldn't?" </p><p>"I'm saying I didn't think you would appreciate a child learning the lute. It can be quite an excruciating experience. My family did kick me out, remember."</p><p>"Well, we won't do that. I promise to tolerate this child's lute playing, no matter how atrocious. If she takes after me, she might be tone deaf."</p><p>Jaskier shrugged. "She can always learn to recite poetry."</p><p>"Reciting poetry and slaying monsters. Quite a life." </p><p>"I think she'll be all right with us."</p><p>Geralt smiled and kissed him. "I'm sure she will. Go back to sleep. I'll feed her." </p><p>There was no sound but that of Jaskier's even breathing, the crackling of the fire, and Mina's quiet suckling. The future was nebulous and uncertain. He was certainly worried, but he suddenly found himself feeling… content. Geralt had never felt contentment before, at least not that he could remember. </p><p>"You'll be all right," he murmured to Mina. "We love you. You've got a wonderful father and a wonderful auntie and me. And we will take good care of you."</p><p>She just looked at him. The gold in her eyes no longer felt ominous. It was perfect. She was perfect because she was theirs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>